El PRINCIPIO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO
by RayggeR
Summary: Que pasaria si depronto comenzara una guerra mundial y mortal? si los unicos sobrevivientes son los que estaban en edificos con alguna sustancia en su contruccion?si tienes que aprender a sobrevivir con quienes no quieres? pues...esta es mi historia...
1. Chapter 1

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO...

(estilo E.S.T.9)

hola...mi nombre es Raygger bueno...en relidad es Ricardo...ok la verdad es paloma ¬¬ pero me llamaran Ricardo XD y soy el protagonista de esta historia jaja...( pondre ricardo antes del fin del mundo y Raygger después)bueno les contare lo que paso desde en la mañana

10 hrs antes...

estaba tranquilamente dormido en mi cama con mi pijama de transformes y mi poring hat...

de pronto mi despertador de pikachu suena(pikachu gs 2) y lo tomo rápidamente y a la velocidad maxima me visto

abajo de mi uniforme de deportes me pongo un cosplay de gijinka guilmon! porque justamente hoy, viernes es el ultimo día de la TNT hasta nosekuantos meses

Así que me ire de pinta a la TNT pero oh, sorpresa...

Mi mama decide dejarme hasta la puerta y ya no puedo hacer nada...

Ricardo: demonios no otra ves...ahora que are con las entradas...

tenia entradas porque iva a ir con unos amigos, sus apodos eran Chikiillo, Osito, 17,Lan yKoala

solo llevava tres cuadernos pork se supone k me iva a tomar el día...

así que me tuve que dirigir a mi fila...y la chica de enfrente me molesto...

Montserrat: NO me toques...

ella es Montserrat una chica creo que de doce años tiene un lindo cabello castaño-rubio que le queda muy bien tiene una voz muy linda y su fisico es genial...esta enfadada conmigo porque le dije/escribí que me gustaba

Ricardo: ok ok intentare no hacerlo ok? n.n

después de un aburrido día de clases y de estarme asando por traer doble moda de ropa decidi quirtarme mi uniforme...y quedarme con el disfraz

Ricardo: hua que día mas pesado...suspiro bueno te veo aya afuera tengo un asunto que tratar...

Andrea: ok nos vemos...

dijo yo rápidamente me diriji hacia las escaleras para bajarlas ala misma velocidad...hubiera esperado...cuando salí...no había absolutamente nadie..

Ricardo: wow...todos los dias esto estaba repleto de padres...bueno...

me diriji al puesto de periodicos para comprarme el manga de Tsubasa Chronicle reservoir... cuando... vi que el puesto estaba cerrado desde lejos voltee para la otra parte y el otro puesto estaba igual...de pronto fui empujada por un grupo de chicos que se preguntaban que había sucedido...

el transporte aun no llegaba ni nada

Ricardo: hu m que mal por Figueroa...esto esta extraño...bueno me voy a mi casa adiós

dirigiéndome a mis amigos y me voy corriendo hacia mi casa pero con Andrea y Edith

Ricardo: wo esta raro lo de hoy no crees ni un solo coche tampoco...

Edith: también puede ser que se ayan atrasado

Ricardo: que me dices de los coches eh?

Ricardo: eh y que onda con Luis eh?

Andrea: ah, es un idiota

y llegamos a la parte en donde nos separamos...

Ricardo: hum YA LLEGUE...que raro no hay nadie ni afuera ni adentro...espera esto ya es mucha coincidencia...

Raygger: YA ME DI CUENTA DE TODO NO PUEDE SER

prendí la tv...no hay señal...me voy corriendo a la escuela...pero antes voy a la casa de Andrea

Raygger: ya...ah.. hay alguien en su casa...?

Andrea: no...

Raygger: ok ahora vengo

me fui corriendo a la escuela (ahora si...)

Raygger: agitado dios no a pasado nada aquí?

Victor: no no a pasado nada tanto que seguimos aquí...

tome mi pikachu

Raygger: han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos...

Victor: 45? o.o

Raygger: has visto a Monse?

Victor: ¬¬

mientras la señala..esta con unos amigos

Raygger:...bueno...ayúdame a entrar ya todos se han ido a excepción del director...

Victor: como?

Raygger: olvídalo...estas muy bajito...

Entre por la barda...y Montserrat me vio...

Montserrat:...que ridícula...

Fui rápidamente por el micrófono y dije...

Raygger: ES MI MALDITA IMAGINACIÓN O NO HAY ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE QUE NO HAYA ESTADO EN LA ESCUELA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?...

Muchos respondieron que no y se metieron a la escuela..

El director dijo que todos entráramos puesto a que los de la tarde aun no habían llegado...

Me quede con el micrófono salí para ver si no había nadie...

Vi hacia el cielo y no se que era una cosa enorme...estaba justo a venir hacia nosotros...vi a la chica...y...mas chicos no todos habían entrado

Raygger: vamonos...!!! todos rápido...!!!!!!!

De pronto los chicos que estaban hay empezaron a correr...

Raygger: VAMOS!!!!! CONFÍA EN MI!

La cosa iva a caer todo empezó a sentirse caluroso...

Raygger VAMOS!!!!!!

Sin pedirle permiso ni nada la tome de la mano y empecé a correr

Raygger: TU MOCHILA!!!!!

Montserrat: cierto!

Dice y suelta la mochila

El calor empezó; no llegaremos

la puerta del laboratorio de biologia era el único abierto

empuje a Montserrat...

y

la cosa llego...

yo pude entrar apenas y cerré la puerta...si no fuera por unos segundos...

Raygger: hu...gomenasai tenia que salvarte...

Montserrat: no importa ¬¬

Raygger: uh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!

Montserrat: que te sucede?

Raygger: MI MALDITO PIE ESTA MALDITAMENTE QUEMADO AH!!!!!!!!

bueno solo del tobillo y dolía...fue por entrar demasiado tarde...

Raygger: uh haaaaa TT

Monse me dio cachetada…..

Raygger: auch...no pensé que te atrevieras...

Montserrat: fue para que reaccionaras ¬¬

Raygger: pero me duele o.o

Montserrat: ¬¬!

Raygger: ok ok ok...alguien sabe "curar" esto?

me diriji ante los chicos y chicas que estaban en la esquina

una chica de cabello corto y café chino me dijo que ella

sacamos un botiquín que había en el salón y me vendaron

Raygger: gracias...sus nombres?

eran 3 y dos chicas... Raúl, Francisco y Cristóbal y del otro lado Pamela y Angélica

Raul un chico alto de tercero D pelinegro y mas o menos...francisco su hermano menor de segundo F rubio y el esta regular en todos los sentidos Cristóbal amigo de ambos y esta en 2 D pork reprobó

Angelica ya la conocemos va en 2 F y Pamela también pelinegra cabello corto y delgada

Raygger: Monse quédate aquí alguien me quiere acompañar?

Raul: iio!...yo!

Raygger: ok...chicos cuiden a las damas por favor...

salí...no había nadie...

Raygger: mi tenis! se me había caído

Raúl: mmm tal ves porque es lijero no se quemo...

Raygger: o.o la mochila de Monse

dije mientras la tomaba

Angélica: tal ves solo derrite cosas con contacto con células humanas vivas...

Raygger:? DIJE QUE PROTEGIERAN A LAS NIÑAS!

Montserrat: por favor quien te va a obedecer ¬¬

Raygger: en el fin del mundo? mi niña?

Montserrat: no soy nada tuyo ù.u

Raygger: no claro que no mi niña pero dudo que conozcas a algui...

Montserrat: cállate ¬¬

Raygger: ok...

y empiezo a guardar silencio...

Raygger: ok iré a ver como están los demás...

me retiro de mi lugar...

regreso y encuentro a Raúl coqueteando a Monse

Raygger: QUE HACES! es decir...muchos no alcanzaron...murieron...

Raúl:...un minuto de silen...

Raygger: no es hora de juegos! QUE NO ENTIENDEN? ESTO ES SERIO SI NO NOS PROTEGEMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS MORIREMOS! iré a buscar comida alguien me acompaña?...nadie? necesito a alguien...

Francisco: PROPONGO QUE MONTSERRAT VALLA!!!!

todos los restantes apoyan la mosión...

Raygger: hum...no quiero incomodarla...

Montserrat:...es el fin del mundo no?

de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara

Montserrat: ni te emociones...cuando esto pase todo volverá a ser como antes...

Raygger: el fin del mundo pase? eso lo quiero ver jaja...hace tiempo que deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

digo mientras sonrió...

conclusión de l episodio uno...

por cierto todos los personajes aquí peresentados no son propiedad mía son propiedad de su padres XD a excepción de raul francisco Cristóbal pamela y angelica todos los personajes son reales...


	2. Chapter 2

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO...

(estilo E.S.T.9)

Episodio 2:

Raúl y yo estábamos dirigiendonos a la escuela corriendo lo mas rápido...

Raygger: Rápido acaso quieres morir??!!!!!!!!!

Raúl: waa! claro que no! podes morirte si quieres

Raúl estaba como a quince cms de mi...

Raygger: así pues...!!!!!!!1

hize una barrida y le gane por segundos a Raúl...

Montserrat: 1.45 minutos...

Raygger: es demasiado...

Angélica: wow impresionante barrida Raygger...

Raygger: o////o o no es nada jaja...n///n

Raygger: wo esto si es vida...

Francisco: si...si no hubieran muerto todos...

Raygger: si...extraño la gente...pero...bueno...

Montserrat: hay mas contras que pros...

Raygger:...otra ronda?

Cristóbal: pero yo yo!

Raygger: vamos...

Angélica: suerte raygger

guiña un ojo

me sonrojo

Raygger: vamos chico...

Director: no pueden venir aquí es peligroso

Raygger: estamos haciendo simulacro...

director: no aran simulacro si no lo digo

Raygger: puede ser su escuela pero...no hay otro lugar

Director: no mientras esten aquí...

Montserrat: hola Director soy ex-jefa de grupo del grupo 1 D y creo que la verdad en estos casos...

Director: me ayudaras a mantener el orden

Raygger: no es justo!

monse y el director se me quedan viendo

Raygger: ella ni siquiera quería ser jefa de grupo...no es justo además...

Director: pero es su responsabilidad

Raygger: no puede obligar a las personas!

Director: necesitamos D-I-S-I-P-L-I-N-A-¡!!!!

Raygger :….no debería hacer esto…

Director: siguen en la escuela...

¿???: ayuda!

Raygger,monse,director: ¡¿quien anda hay?!

¿???: soy yo...

RAygger: te sientes bien?

¿???: waa me siento mal...

tomo una botella de agua y se la doy

Montserrat: estas mejor?

Alexander: gracias...mi nombre es Alexander ustedes?

Raygger: hum llámame Raygger...

Montserrat: Anahi Montserrat

Alexander: Raygger eres tu?!  
Raygger: uh creo que si amigo!

Alexander:...wo lo único que recuerdo...fue que callo un edificio...

Raygger: pero...la cosa rara no derrumbaba cosas...

Montserrat: hum...por mi casa iban a hacer un derrumbe pudo ser eso...

Alexander: . todo me callo encima por eso tengo tantos rasguños...por cierto...que sucedió aquí no eh visto a nadie...

Raygger: callo una cosa quemante o

Alexander:...

Montserrat: ¬¬ no veo por que la alegría.

Raygger: fue sarcasmo ùoú

Montserrat: no me pareció bien ese sarcasmo ¬o¬

y nos ponemos a discutir...

Alexander: oigan...oigan...¬¬

blah blah bla..

Alexander: DEJEN DE PELEAR!!!!...cosa quemante? o.o

Raygger: si...era...blanc...

Monse me pega ¬¬

Montserrat: solo se siente demasiado calor...ayer creo que pasaron como 3 o 4...

Raúl: pero nosotros como siempre sobreviviendo! jaja

todos los demás: ¬o¬!

Angélica: esto se ase demasiado serio! no es hora de reírse...!

Cristóbal: como sobreviviremos?...algún día se acabara todo lo que necesitamos...

dice mirando al cielo...

Pamela: chicos...

Francisco espera estoy reflexionando!

Pamela: chicos...

Raúl: y los chicos de mi colonia son muy fomes pero yo si que soy genial...

Raygger: creído ¬¬

Pamela: chicos...

Alexander: wo creo que hace calor...

Pamela EXACTAMENTE ESO!!!!!!!!!!!

todos los demás: ok...WA!!!!!!

Raygger: vamos todos rápido...

Director: yo me encargo tu vete...

Raygger: claro que no, tengo que proteger a los demás!

Director: hazlo ahora!

Raygger:...

me voy corriendo...

Raygger: están todos...oigan...y monse?

Angélica: oh no...

Raúl y yo salimos a toda velocidad monse estaba viendo k todos entraran...rápidamente la empuje y Monse Raúl y yo pudimos salvarnos

RAygger: waaaaaaa no quedo nadie fuera cierto?

Monse:...pues el director...

Francisco: pues...creo k ya murió...

Raygger: osea...k no hay nadie mas grande aquí...quedamos solos...los chicos...

Alexander: claro esta...como sobreviviremos?

Cristóbal: no te preocupes por eso...ahora tenemos que vivir...

Raygger: primero que nada hay que reunir a todos es hora de tomar el control...

Montserrat: piensas que te obedecerán..?

Raygger: claro que no pero que mas queda?

Raúl: Ray tiene razón...vamos a reunirlos!

a fin de cuentas logramos sacar a todos apenas y eran como 300 niños muy pocos comparados con los de antes

agarre el micrófono y la mesita rara en donde uno parece presidente ...

Raygger: oigan ya todos los maestros y prefectos han muerto así que podríamos tener un poco de orden y de no hacer tantos problemas como pelearnos...

Chicop: Y KIEN TE NOMBRO LÍDER EH?

sus amigos: si quien?

Raygger: yo no estoy diciendo...

Chicop: eh vamos no te are caso...

Raúl: no nos podemos pelear es el fin del mundo...

Chicop:eh si tiene razón!

Raygger: pero yo dije...

Chicop: Raúl es lo máximo!

Raygger: pero...

todos me ignoran...me retiro de ahí

unas cuantas horas después...

estoy en el techo de la escuela mirando el atardecer...con mi caco de optimus para k nadie vea kien soy y que estoy bastante deprimida...

Mientras abajo..

Angélica: vamos Monse..

Montserrat: ve tu...yo no...

Angélica: nada lo pondrá mas feliz que verte a ti...

Montserrat: a que no...

Angélica: si no lo haces por Ray hazlo por mi

Montserrat: esta bien...

ya arriva...

Angélica: hola R...optimus...

Raygger: ya sabes quien soy puedes decirme...

Angélica: Ray...no tienes que deprimirt..

RAygger: soy un bueno para nada nadie me quiere...

Montserrat: tienes raz...

Angélica le da un ligero golpe a monse

Montserrat: hum...no te pongas así...al menos vales para algunos...

Angélica:...incluyendote monse

Monse se queda en silencio...

raygger: creeme un mundo sin mi seria mejor...

me aviento desde el techo...  
Montserrat logra atraparme, pero esta también se va a caer...

conclusión del capitulo dos

en el siguiente episodio:  
Raygger: no puedo creerlo es un idiota...  
---------  
Angélica: no lo hagas!  
-----------  
alguien va a morir XD!


End file.
